I need you
by inuzukagirl1
Summary: "You are needed.", Cas says and want to grab you. You stand there and look at him confused and suddenly there turns something evil up behind him. You scream. /adventure


Prompt from blink182andbeyond: write an adventure in the second person where a character (you) is visited by Castiel & he says "You are needed." & and he flies away with u

I hope you like it.

* * *

„I need you", Cas says while he is breathing heavily and reaching out to touch your hand.

You back off and look at him confused.

"But… Why? I don't understand. Why do you need me?"

You are very confused and Cas sighs.

"I am going to take you to an adventure." he says. "No time to explain now, we will talk later."

He lifts his hand again, but something crashes against him, before he is able to touch you.

"Look out, girl.", he shouts and you duck down and fortunately another thing jumping to you don't hit you.

"Run.", Cas screams and you just turn around and run away.

You hear a painful Scream of Cas and you want to turn around, but even if the monster stand above him, pressing him to the ground he screams "Run" another time. So you turn around and run away. "Close your eyes.", he shouts and you do it.

A bright line shines up and just seconds later it is quiet and the light is gone. You open your eyes carefully and blink at Cas.

You don't see him so you just starts to run again. Your chest burns and you breath is getting heavier.

"Wait. Turn around.", Cas screams and you look behind you, seeing him running up to you.

Then he jumps toward you and presses his fingers on your forehead.

The last thing you see is his trench-coat and a monster behind Cas.

You must have blacked out because when you are opening your eyes again Cas is sitting next to you and watching you concerned.

"Girl, wake up. We don't have time to sleep." He skews his head and giving you a real Castiel-look.

"Wha… What do you want from me?" you croak.

"You have to help us. I need you."

"How?" you ask him confused.

How should you be able to help him? You are just an ordinary human!, you think but Cas just smiled and turned around.

"I will explain it to you later. Or rather they will explain."

He starts walking and you jump up the ground and chasing after him.

His trench-coat wafts behind him, but it was ripped apart like a monster tried to tear it to peaces. Cas also hobbles a bit and he looks really tired, like he hadn't sleep for Days. You are worried about him. Did this happen as he saved you?

"We are here.", Cas tells you. "If you are curious about some things, just ask Sam, or Dean, or me."

"Well.", you say. "There are many things I want to know. For example why am I here?"

"Because I need you."

"But... But why? I don't understand.", you stutter.

"I..." Cas looks at the ground. "Sorry. What I was about to do was selfish. Should I bring you back? You are a beautiful girl and what I wanted you to do is selfish."

"Cas, no. First I want to know what is the plan? Is there a monster, that only like human? Ore only people which look like me? Like the one spirit that only killed blonde women."

Cas nods. "Yeah it is like this. I am sorry."

"How... How many people did it kill already?"

"About ten woman."

You nod and smile. "I'll do it. You just have to say me what I have to do."

Cas also smiles.

"Well there is this monster, easy to kill with a silver knife, but hard to find. You just have to be our lure to get him out of his hole, where he is hiding."

"And what do I have to do?", you asks interested.

You are sure that the three are going to take care of you and that you can trust them.

"You have to..."

"Cas, come here.", Dean says. He stands in the door and looks at Cas angrily.

Cas smiles at you one last time and turns around.

"You are not using her as a bait! Cas, she is human."

"There is no other way. She would do it. She trust us."

"Yeah and why? Did you show her your wings and said ,I am a motherfucking angel of the lord and I am going to safe you and if you die I am just putting you back in life again'?"

"No I didn't."

"Oh I forgot, you don't swear."

"Stop it Dean, he didn't say anything like that. He said he needed my help and he saved me. There were things that tried to kill me. Cas saved me. See it ripped his trench-coat apart." You point at Cas trench-coat and Dean looks shocked at it.

"What was it?"

"A skinwalker in his dog form.", Cas say.

"Yeah but really big Dogs with longer fangs and much longer claws, other way it wouldn't be able to rip Cas' coat so much apart.", you add.

Cas noddy. "That's true. I would have said that it were werwolves, but it is not full moon."

"Hm... Bobby and Sam will take care of it. You, the girl and me, we are going to get this ghost. It that okay?"

You and Cas nod at the same time. Dean smiles.

"Then we probably should start before it kill another girl.", Dean says and turn around.

You look at him a little confused but Cas shrugs and grabs your hand.

"Come, I will explain what we have to do, when we are there."

Then you both vanish and this time you don't faint and Cas smiles at you.

"Okay, here we are. You just have to walk around in this room, maybe you have to stay here for night, but I swear I am going to watch over you."

You nod and then you walk into the room and just sit onto the couch.

You turn on the TV and think about what is happening. It is awesome but you are also nervous.

I mean come on, there is a monster probably about to kill you and if these guys outside fuck up you are definitely dead, no doubt about that.

Well but if they fuck up, they will have a little more work with two angry spirits.

You smile to hide that you are scared.

Suddenly there are some noises. Somebody is moaning.

"Girl, good girl you are so pretty. Do you want to play with me?", the spirits says.

You turn around and stare at it. It moves really fast and just one moment later it stands in front of you.

You screams but before it is able to touch you you hear Cas shouting angrily.

"Come here, Motherfucker. I want to see you die."

The monster turned around and glanced at Cas.

You took the Chance and you got out your knife. Of course it was a silver knife and just stabbed the monster with it.

It screamed but it wasn't dead.

Cas just runs up to you and stabs the monster a second time and finally, when Dean stabbed it for the third time it died.

You let out a relieved breath.

"That was awesome, girl.", Dean smiled at you and Cas smiled too.

Cas smiled at you and then you got back to his house.

You sat on the sofa and Cas brought you a sandwich. You smiled.

"Thanks."

"So, girl... We are finished here. Do you want to go? Or do you want to stay?", he asks you.

You just smile at him.

"I would love to stay."

"But it could be dangerous."

"Doesn't matter. I want to go with you. I want to help you."

Cas closed his eyes.

"Well... I don't know."

"I mean, I don't want to stay forever. I know I would be annoying. You, Sam and Dean that's enough, but I just want to get away these shape-shifters. They tried to kill me, or us I am not sure. I wouldn't be safe if I was all alone.", you said.

Cas nodded. "Okay, okay you are right."

Suddenly he turns around and pull out a knife. Something had been behind him and now it was above him.

Cas managed to stab it, but now it was lying on him.

"Girl, help me.", he groans and you help him to get the thing down from him.

It seemed to be a shape-shifter, because it had already turned into a naked man. But it wasn't a normal man. It has long claws, much longer claws than every other shape-shifter you met. Something went really wrong with that one.

"It was one of the monsters."

"Yeah I know, the strange Shape-Shifters. By the way thanks for pulling me out there.", Cas says.

"We have to figure out where they came from.", you say and start to think. You can't remember a thing like that.

"Well I know where they came from."

You turn around, there is Sam and he points at the other room. "It was from Crowley."

"Crowley. What did he want?"

"He wants Cas.", Sam replied.

"Kill him.", you say.

Sam closes his eyes. "I... I can't. One of his demons... He has got Dean and he says he trows him back in hell and burn his body, so we never could get him back."

"That son of a bitch.", you murmur and you walk into the room.

"Crowley."

"Oh its you. What do you want here?"

"Let him go."

"Hm... no. Why should I?"

"What do you want?"

"I want Cas, because I have to get away from here, without them following me."  
You stare at him and then you close your eyes.

"Why don't you take me? If you want a hostage, you could take me."

"Pf, I don't want you. I want an angel."

"She is an angel.", Cas says and throws a little bottle of glass to the ground.

It splits and light come out of it.

You start to glow and when you woke up you knew Dean, Cas and Sam are okay, the demons are gone.

You are also gone. Or where Sam, Cas and Dean gone? You don't know.

But you start to remember.

You are an angel. You are Anna. And now you are all alone again.


End file.
